High speed signaling poses significant challenges with respect to signal loss between an integrated circuit (IC) operable in such a high frequency range and off-chip terminals, such as an antenna for wireless applications. The path between the IC and off-chip signal origin/designation generally includes a package of the IC. Interconnect routing in the IC package responsible for carrying such high speed signals typically employs a transmission line circuit for containing the electromagnetic wave as it is propagated. Stripline, coplanar waveguides (CPW) and microstrip circuits may be used as a package-level transmission line. However, as signal frequency increases into the gigahertz regime (e.g., 0.9 GHz-100 GHz), losses in the metal trace and surrounding dielectric become more severe. Currently, this phenomenon is mitigated by increasing the package transmission line circuit trace width. This however increases the package form factor (both footprint and z-height), and exacerbates noise coupling issues, neither of which is desirable for the ultra-mobile devices of tomorrow.